


Crystal Tears

by Squarepeg72



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Broken Engagement, F/M, Lost Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9916181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Tom and Hermione are torn apart by time and tempers ... shattered glass and a shattered time turner are all that remain





	

**Author's Note:**

> Music: Whiskey and You by Chris Stapleton, Falling Slowly by Steve Kazee and Cristin Milioti (Once cast album)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/33668937516/in/album-72157681856640296/)

Amber liquid swirls in his glass  
Images of her hair on his pillow  
Whiskey eyes staring into his dark ones  
Shattered glass on the floor

Shimmering sands slips through her fingers  
Images of his hands on her skin  
Dark eyes staring into her whiskey ones  
Shattered glass on the floor

Light through crystal dances on the wall  
Echos of words said in anger  
Whiskey eyes full of tears  
Haunting his moments

Light through glass shards dances on the floor  
Echos of words said in fear  
Dark eyes full of anger  
Haunting her moments

Crystal shards fly through the air  
Regret fills his every movement  
Whisky eyes follow his every move  
Watching from the future

Golden chain slides to the floor  
Regret fills every heartbeat  
Dark eyes follow her every move  
Watching from the past

Light filters through the diamond  
Left behind in frustration  
Whiskey eyes asking for more  
Asking more than he could give

Light reflects off bare skin  
Left as a reminder of what was  
Dark eyes give away nothing  
Asking for more than she dare

Fists pound the wall  
Wishing for another chance  
Whiskey eyes no longer filled with pain  
Begging for a second chance

Fingers skim the wall  
Wishing for another way  
Dark eyes no longer filled with regret  
Begging for forgiveness

Light casts shadows in the hall  
Waiting for her return  
Whiskey eyes looking only for him  
Dreaming of what could have been

Light cast shadows on memories  
Waiting for his apology  
Dark eyes looking only for her  
Dreaming of what went wrong

Voices whisper in the dark  
Reminders of love lost to anger  
Whiskey eyes brimmed with tears  
Echoing the pain of love lost to anger

Memories swirl in the dark  
Reminders of differences in blood  
Dark eyes burn with anger in the discovery  
Echoing the pain of love lost to ignorance

Light filters through amber liquid  
Apologies offered into the air  
Whiskey eyes haunting his moments  
Echoes of sorrow through time

Light reflected on golden circles  
Apologies whisper in the wind  
Dark eyes haunting her moments  
Echos of sorrows through time

Crystal tears gather in his eyes  
Images of her fade to time  
Whiskey eyes staring into his dark ones  
Shattered glass on the floor

Crystal tears fall from her eyes  
Images of him fade to black  
Dark eyes staring into her whiskey ones  
Shattered glass on the floor


End file.
